This invention relates to an articulator for interconnecting front and rear wheeled portions of a vehicle.
Articulators for articulated vehicles are found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,300 to Bryan which includes a pair of vertically spaced spherical bearings for rotation about a vertical axis and includes elastomeric bushings which permit limited rotation about a horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,349 to Hawk discloses a universal hitch construction for an articulated vehicle. The hitch includes a horizontal hitch pin permitting rotation about a horizontal axis and a King pin member providing for rotation about a vertical axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,888, also to Hawk, discloses a similar type of hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,809 to Kampert discloses the use of vertically spaced spherical bearings for rotation about a pivot axis.
Other United States Patents which disclose coupling mechanisms which allow for movement around both horizontal and vertical axes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,525,539 to Illar, 3,240,284 to Finneman and 2,187,970 to Greer.